Love Revisited
by ExquisiteRose
Summary: Fanmix drabbles for Inception. Warnings: Slash, and het. Rated T, for now, but is subject to change. Pairings include: Arthur/Eames, Dom/Mal, Arthur/Ariadne, Dom/Ariadne, with some Arthur/Dom friendship. Not song-fics.
1. Track 1: Se Te Olvido

**A/N: This is a fanmix. (Inspired by Lucifer Rosemaunt's fanmix for PotO). This one is for **_**Inception**_**, and the pairings will be random. There will also be ones for Harry Potter, Glee, QaF, ecetera, obviously in a different 'story', as they're different categories. Not sure how many drabbles/ficlets will be done for each, or when I'll update. Probably ten or fifteen, most likely once or twice a week, but don't quote me on that-it may be more, or it may be less!**

**A challenge where, in the time frame of the song, I write and finish a drabble/ficlet. The only editing I will do will be spell check. (I might 'cheat' every once in a while, but I'll say if I do. Fortunately, for **_**this **_**drabble, I didn't. You can see why-check the length! :0).**

**Note: The story's rating is subject to change. Warnings will vary with each chapter. For now, it's T, because I know for sure it will get that far, eventually.**

**Pairing: past Arhur/Eames.**

**Warnings: Slash. Alcohol.**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 221**

_Se Te Olvido-Kalimba; Spanish._

_Did you forget that without you I can't breathe?_

_Did you forget that the sky falls when you're not here?_

_.. Did you forget that if you leave me I can't go on?_

_.. Did you forget to tell me how I can forget you?_

The bar was crowded, and the lights were dim. The drink in his hand was half empty, and, looking at it, he gave it a little shake, watching the whiskey slosh against the glass.

The bartender, Brian, watched him with a raised eyebrow. Brian was in his thirties with stubble on his face, auburn hair sprinkled with grey, an old man in a young body, the wear and tear showing through.

Eames pondered this; the bartender was much like him. He wondered if his heart had been broken, too. Looking at the man, who was now wiping a glass with a raggedy cloth that appeared to have been used often without any form of cleaning, Eames leaned toward him with half a mind to ask him if a broken heart was indeed what had made the grey hairs spurt out in a stressed pattern, if he had, quite helplessly, fallen for an unattainable man named Arthur, too.

Instead, he downed the rest of the golden liquid in one go, prepared for another night of blind drunkenness and another morning with a nasty hangover, then clinked the now empty glass against the table, saying in his accented voice, "Another drink, then, Brian, if you will."

Fin.

**A/N: As a note, I _do_ speak Spanish. The name of the song translates to 'Have you forgotten?' or 'Did you forget?' The drabble was inspired by this song, but does not do more than really dabble into the subject matter lightly.**

**Please review! I'd like to get some feedback on these, whether it's constructive criticism, or just leaving a 'good job', if you feel it warrants one:)**


	2. Track 2: Sway

**A/N: Here's the second drabble, just because the last one was so pitifully short. I hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

**Note: The story's rating is subject to change. Warnings will vary with each chapter. For now, it's T, because I know for sure it will get that far, eventually. ****It took three times listening, I'm afraid, for me to finish this, and get this just the way I wanted. Some phrases are tricky, you see! :)**

**Pairing: Dom/Mal**

**Warnings: Het, obviously. This is before she, you know.. *gestures to cutting throat, as to indicate 'killed herself'*. It takes place in Limbo. It's light, fluffy, with just a smidgen, just a sliver, of angst that isn't really even tangible.**

**Rating: K+, for some close dancing.**

**Word Count: 484**

_Sway; Michael Buble._

_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me,_

_Make me sway._

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close,_

_Sway me more.._

"That's not how you do it, Mal," he says, laughing.

"Oh yeah? How is it done, then? Show me." She's smiling indulgently, her teeth biting her bottom lip in a flirtatious gesture. She already knows how; she wants clarification.

"Well, first, you'll have to move in closer." He wraps an arm around her waist, and pulls her in. She raises her eyebrow, and licks her lips. Dom blushes, inwardly cursing himself for it. She was the only one who could find his weaknesses like that.

He wraps a hand around the wrist of her left hand, placing it on his waist, then mimicks the acion with her right hand, this time placing it on his shoulder; she leisurely curls her hand around his neck, fiddling with the dirty blond hair there. "Okay," she says with a breath. "Closer." She sends him a coy look from beneath her eyelashes. "Check," she purrs.

Trying desperately to remain in control, Dom clears his throat before saying, in what he hopes is a calm voice, "Then, of course, we begin to dance." His voice breaks only slightly, of which he is both proud and ashamed.

"Okay," she agrees. Moving her slender waist temptingly, she swayed against him. Dom took a deep breath, then began to dance, too. "Dom," she whispers in his ear after a few minutes. "Will it always be like this? Together, forever? Dancing with the beat of life, moving to the rhythm, our own interpretation twining with reality?" Her voice was lowering, and Dom had to strain his ears to hear that last bit.

"Reality? Reality, pseudoreality, it's all the same, and it's all different. The only constant is you and I. There is nothing more, nothing less, as long as that love is an undying flame, that is an unbridled passion." He was staring intently into her eyes, trying to communicate his sincerity.

She smiled. "Ah, Dom," she breathes. "When did you became such a romantic?"

Dom acts offended, his jaw opening to an incredible proportion in his mock indination. "Excuse me," he exclaims haughtily, causing Mal's smile to widen enough that it gave Dom's jaw competition, "I have _always_ been as cheesy as I am now _before_ now. It's natural, you see," he adds airily.

"Yes, of course! How could I not have realized?" She was laughing now, the sound tinklingly, trilling, like windchimes clinking in an April breeze. It was so open, so free, Dom couldn't help but laugh in return, big, hulking belly laughs. "Oh, Dom. We'll always dance together, yes?" She asks, nuzzling his neck, and laying her head on his shoulder, her hand still caressing his neck.

"Yes, always. Forever; we'll grow old and still dance, even if we have hip braces." Mal laughs again, as Dom moves once more in the breezy, willowy dance, pressing a kiss to her hair with a tender, affectionate smile on his face. "I promise."

**A/N: Did you notice? You know, "You said we'd grow old together." That, and the song, of course, inspired this. I hope you guys like it, and please review. I'm not really motivated without them.. D:**


End file.
